Welcome Home
by crestoflight3
Summary: After the defeat of Apocalymon, the eight Digidestined return home, but life has changed. Thoughts, feelings, and occurrences after the partners are separated for what appears to be forever...On Hiatus.
1. Welcome Home

The last thing that the eight Digidestined saw of the Digiworld before being swept into the vortex-like passage was their Digimon partners waving frantically, almost chasing the bus as it flew upward.

Then, the world around them went crazy.

Each child grabbed his or her seat, holding on for dear life, as the bus rattled through that void between the Digiworld and the human world. The bus shook, and then, it was pitch black. No light. Not even from the Digivices.

Then, with a sudden burst of light, sound, and speed, the bus and the eight kids crashed onto the ground. As the bus settled, everyone hurried to get out.

"That was an awful ride. Can't Gennai ever give us a nice lift home?" pouted Mimi, pulling her fingers through her hair.

"Remind me never to ride a bus or tram again. I think that I'm going to be sick," muttered Joe before running toward the bushes.

Izzy looked at his laptop. "The batteries are dead!"

Tai was the first to come to his senses. Holding his sister's hand, he looked around, Matt with T.K. in tow. They weren't in Odaiba; that was for sure. No where close to Tokyo. There was too much vegetation. "So, where are we?"

Kari, gripping Tai's hand tightly, started to speak. "Isn't that…"

"Are you sure that this isn't the Digiworld?" Sora said, coming forward clutching her arms around her.

Matt looked at her and said, "Yeah, this could be anywhere even if it isn't the Digiworld. Where did Gennai send us?"

"Tai…"

"Not now, Kari. Right, anyone see any signs or anything?"

T.K. looked at Kari. "Kari, what is it? Do you know where we are?"

Kari looked around again, and hesitantly said, "We're at camp."

Tai jumped. "What?"

Sure enough, the tram had landed on a path that the others recognized. This was where they had been when they had first gone to the Digiworld, and when they had returned the last time when following Myotismon. Looking, Tai recognized the outlines of a small cabin where they had hidden from the unseasonable storm right before getting the Digivices.

"Camp! Why here," pouted Mimi again. "Now we'll never find our way home. I don't have any cash for the payphone!"

"That has to be the one time that she doesn't have money," murmured Matt to Tai, grinning. The group headed toward the parking lot, leaving the smoking bus behind them. The parking lot was vacant. Now that camp had ended, no one would be there unless for a hiking trip or to camp along the trail.

A new thought crossed Matt's mind: How were they going to get home?

Izzy had the same worry. "I don't have any money for the payphone, and with my laptop's battery dead, I can't hack into the system."

Everyone except Joe murmured that they hadn't thought to bring money along. When saving the world, or two worlds, their financial dilemma hadn't seemed as much of a problem.

Then Joe stepped forward. "I have a cell phone. Could we use that?"

Within ten minutes, Matt and T.K.'s father was called. He promised that he would come to get them in the van.

Two hours passed before he reached them. The traffic had been horrible on the way out of the city. Scientists were still at a loss as to what had happened. During those two hours, the Digidestined hadn't talked much. They were still very shocked as to what had really happened, from defeating the last of the Dark Masters to banishing Apocalymon to leaving their partners for what looked like forever.

The drive home was pretty uneventful. The eight were piled into the van: Matt next to his father in the passenger seat; Tai and Izzy in the middle row; Joe, Mimi, and Sora in the back row; and T.K. and Kari sitting on the floor next to the door. Luckily, no police officer caught sight of the overflowing van; they were all trying to help the city.

As the van entered the flow of traffic, each of the kids was wondering how much the authorities, and more importantly, their parents, knew of what had just happened.


	2. Separate Paths

This was going to be goodbye. Forever. And no one knew what to say.

Then they were gone, those strange beings called "humons", Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., and Kari. The Digidestined were once again gone.

Ever since the first seven had come to the Digiworld, all that they had wanted to do was return home, to Earth, to Japan, to Tokyo and Odaiba. And now they were stuck there. And their Digimon were stuck in their own world, with no means of communication or travel to visit them.

What can be said about this situation? The Digimon partners had been waiting for their human partner ever since they hatched from each of their Digiegg. Although they hadn't always gotten along with each other, they belonged together, and now a half of them were gone.

They disappeared in the tram, flying into the sky toward the eclipse. One second they were there, waving goodbye, shoving each other to get their hands out of the window. And, then, in the blink of an eye, they were all gone.

**Agumon's POV**

Tai was gone.

Ever since I was a little Botamon, I had known that I had had a purpose in the Digiworld. That purpose was to stick with Tai, help him, and protect him. And now he had left for Odaiba, a city that I had only been in twice, once for a few hours, then again for three days, more or less.

I knew that the others would look to me for guidance. I didn't want to be a leader, but I had to set an example. So I stopped running and let my arm fall limp. It felt bad to be giving up on Tai, but he was gone, and I wouldn't see him again.

The others soon stopped. The last was Gatomon. Then they all started to gather back toward Gennai, who was standing with Andromon and Centauromon.

Gennai cleared his throat, and looked at all of us sadly. "Come. We will stay at my home until this place fills up some more."

I was confused. "But, Gennai, we're still on File Island. You're home is on the continent of Server. How are we going to get there?"

Gennai chuckled. "Here, I'll show you before I forget."

**Gabumon's POV**

My last request of Matt was for him to play him harmonica one more time. Its sweet sound filled my ears. Again, I wished that I could take off my fur coat, but I didn't.

Then he and the others left. I felt bad that I couldn't be there when they returned home, to see his father. I was sorry that I hadn't known about Matt until a small while ago, and that it had taken so long for us to meet.

The bonds of friendship are strong. I knew that he would never forget about this, and about me.

Agumon had stopped. His small legs couldn't run anymore, I guessed. I followed his lead. No point to draw attention to him.

We slowly made our way to Gennai, where he was sitting cross-legged but the beach. He looked a little sad, but with Gennai, it was hard to tell.

Then Gennai called up a projection, the kind that he had been communicating with us with since the defeat of Devimon. That was so long ago, but now it felt closer than ever. We followed him into the projection light, and when I passed through it, I was in his underwater sanction. Fish swam above us.

"We are here!" I said, confused.

"Well, yes, sorry about that," said Gennai, standing a little ways away. "I just downloaded this feature this morning, and by then Apocalymon had already gotten a hold of you. It can only be used for coming here, though, so it wouldn't have helped you much in your conquests."

Of course. We made our way inside, and sat around the table. I already missed the children. It was quiet without them.

**Biyomon's POV**

Sora and I hugged. I knew that she would make it up with her mom, that those two would have plenty of talks late into the night, like Sora and I had had at times.

The last thing I saw of her was her red glove waving goodbye and her blue helmet above her orangish hair.

We followed Gennai to his house through this strange portal. I would have been interested, but without Sora and the others, nothing seemed as exciting as it did when they saw it too. We had relied on them as much as they had relied on us. Without Sora, I wouldn't have been able to digivolve. Without Sora, I wouldn't have made a new friend. Without Sora, I would never have been able to stay with all of the other Digimon. I liked to think that Sora needed me for more than just protection, too; that I was as important in her life as she was in mine.

Gennai took us inside and prepared us a meal of rice and fish. It tasted good, but I couldn't eat too much. We couldn't digivolve to Champion or Ultimate anymore, so why would I care that much about reserving a lot of energy. Often, when we were traveling and I would eat with the others, I would have to cram to get in enough just to fill me and stop my stomach from growling. Now, the meal was subdued. Half of us were gone, and it felt wrong.

**Tentomon's POV**

I must admit, Izzy's final declaration of love surprised me. I knew that he didn't mean anything improper, just that we were good friends, almost family because of the experiences with each other. Still, at least he realized that before he left. Otherwise I think that his computer might break when he tried to find a way back.

Izzy was naturally curious. He knew a lot, and wanted to know more. But he would never know how it was to be a Digimon. He never had to Digivolve or take the full brunt of an attack. He never knew what it was like to de-digivolve, how much it hurt to lower form and how much more it hurt to stay in Ultimate too long. Of course, I would be willing to Digivolve a hundred more times if it meant that the Digidestined would be safe or that they could return here, to the Digiworld. Of course, Digivolving only hurt when you remained in an upper form too long. When we first Digivolve, it feels wonderful, as if we could do anything.

Now it felt as if I could do nothing, as if I was a failure.

Izzy had his family to worry about. At a young age, he had discovered that he was an orphan. So like him to have known about that.

I hope he knew how much I missed him and the others.

The food at Gennai's was good, as always. Dinner was missing something, though. Without our friends our conversations were small. After dinner, Gennai saw how physically and mentally exhausted we all were, and showed us to the room where we had slept before, when we were preparing to enter Myotismon's castle in search of the eighth child. It was empty without anyone else.

**Palmon's POV**

I grabbed Mimi's hat as it flew away.

I had planned to not say goodbye. I hated goodbyes. But then, at the end, right before they left, I couldn't stand it anymore. What was the point of being a friend when you aren't there to say goodbye?

And I waved goodbye.

I felt a little better, even though Mimi was long gone, to a place where I couldn't follow. Just accepting that she was gone lifted it a little, took off the blame. She wasn't leaving because of something I did, because I clashed with her outfit or anything. She had a family, and I couldn't grudge her for missing them. This hadn't been an easy adventure, and Mimi especially noticed that. She was upset that we had lost so many friends, though with Primary Village back they would soon be reborn, even if they did or didn't remember us.

The bedroom Gennai showed us to was empty without our partners. Mimi's hat stayed with me throughout the night. I just couldn't put it down. I was afraid that it would disappear like Mimi had.

When we woke up at sunrise, Gatomon had left. I wasn't mad at her. She hadn't been with us long, and without Kari to connect us, she must feel as if she didn't belong. I hoped that I saw her again.

I hoped that I saw Mimi again.

**Gomamon's POV**

Yeah, Joe was gone. No more teasing him for his asthma and lack of a sense of humor.

It felt strange. Not good, but not bad. More like empty.

Joe had shown me so much. Not about the world, but about others. That sometimes it was best to let someone else take the lead. That sometimes you had to accept something that you were against. That was a Digilife. To be or not to be, as a great Digimon once said. I think it was a Leomon, but I'm not sure.

The others were taking it too personally. Obviously it wasn't something we had done that had made them leave. They had families, and, dare I say it, another life in their own world. We were only a part of it. And I was glad that I could be a part of Joe's. He may have been a crybaby at times, and was really good at complaining, but he was still Ol' Reliable. He would be back. I would rely on him to come back.

I felt comfortable being under water. So, after a full night's rest, I awoke before the sun. Of course, we couldn't see the sun under water, but it was turning pinkish, a sure sign of sunrise on the way. I saw Gatomon looking out the window.

"Gomamon, there you are. Could you take me to the surface, please?"

"Sure thing."

Once we had reached the surface, Gatomon shook off and started walking away.

"Why are you leaving?"

"It's nothing personal, it's just that I need to find my own way. You all have known each other since you were newly hatched. I haven't. I need to be by myself for a while."

"Are you gonna come back?"

"Maybe."

I left it as that. Gatomon and I didn't always get along together, but I would respect her wishes right now. I understood what she was feeling.

Joe had left.

**Patomon's POV**

T.K. and I had been crying until we realized that we were only crying because the other was crying, and that if one of us stopped crying, the other wouldn't need to cry.

I missed T.K.

When I woke up, we went to get breakfast. It seemed as if Gatomon left. Now another friend was gone.

Gennai stepped forward. "Well, it seems as if now it is time for you all to decide what you should do. The Digiworld is repopulating, and you need to find what you want to do now."

I'm not sure what drove me to talk, besides the fact that I knew that T.K. would approve. "I want to help Elecmon at Primary Village."

Gennai nodded. "That is a good idea. I daresay he will need the help."

In the end, we all decided what to do.

Everyone would come with me to Primary Village and help out until the eggs stopped falling from the sky so fast. Then we would take separate ways.

Then, we had to say goodbye.

Not again.

At least we had time until we all left each other again.

**Gatomon's POV**

I dug my claws into the soil, and placed the whistle in the small hole.

I would be back for it. Someday. I just couldn't stand that reminder. Here, I would remember it. No one would find it. I placed a tail ring on top of it, knowing that it would protect that area.

I just couldn't be with the others. They were one big family. And as much as I had enjoyed being part of it, I needed room to think. My life had drastically changed, and there were only two beings that I wanted to talk. Neither was here.

I didn't know why I was running. I just was.

Kari had said that she would be back. '_Til next time…_

Next time would be far away. It couldn't come soon enough.

Ever since Wizardmon's death, Kari had been the light I needed. Even when I first saw her in that park, when I didn't know who she was, I knew that she was important to me. I would see her again. I was sure of it. If she was sure, so was I.

'_Til next time…_


	3. Return

**Tai's POV**

Man, this had been a confusing way to get back to reality. I should be saying "Mon" instead of "Man".

Yeah, this world was going haywire.

I thought that the Digiworld was confusing, but it wasn't nearly as crazy as Odaiba.

So, we got back to the real world, the bus crashed, etc. Then Matt's dad drove us back to the city in his van. Traffic was horrible. It seems as if everyone in the city wanted out, and everyone out wanted in. It took so long to get back. Then, we all separated and started looking for our parents. The residents had been told to go inside their homes and to keep the television on, so Kari and I headed for our apartment.

It was empty.

Mom and Dad were probably worried sick. They had no idea about what was happening with the world in the sky from last night. Last night? Wow, this time difference stuff was getting confusing. It had been, what, a week in the Digiworld? Probably more than that. I couldn't think straight.

Kari was plopped on the couch, so I took a seat next to her. We sat there, without talking, for the better part of ten minutes. The silence was noisy. All around us I could here sirens stirring, people still screaming (what for?), and the noise of the traffic. Was Japan ever quiet?

"Hey, Tai?"

I gave a start, then looked at my little sister. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Where do you think Mom and Dad are?"

Of course, she was the one to ask the important question. As usual, I felt I had a need to reassure her and keep her calm. This wasn't her fault. This was all of the evil Digimons' faults. They were the ones who made such a mess of the world.

"They're probably on the streets right now, looking for us. Don't worry, they'll be back soon," I said in the most soothing voice I had. Her head was down, looking at her knees. "In the mean time, why don't you get ready for bed? It's been a long time since either of us had a proper rest. I'll fix a meal."

Although it had been early afternoon when we had arrived back at camp, it was now late evening, almost nine o'clock. I reminded myself of what I had told Kari about Mom and Dad, and then went to the kitchen to look around for a meal to make for the two of us. 'When was the last time we had had a meal?' I thought to myself. Then I remembered: yesterday.

Technically, there were two yesterdays. The yesterday from this world, where a fog had taken over the city, Myotismon had found the Eighth Child, Wizardmon had been saved and then sacrificed his life, and VenimMyotismon had been defeated due to the combined efforts of all of us.

And there was the yesterday of the Digiworld, before Apocalymon had shown up (I'm guessing the fight with him was sometime in the night), where Matt and WarGreymon and all of us were turned into key chains, and Angemon Digivolved to Ultimate and saved T.K. and Kari, and Piedmon had been defeated.

A lot can happen in one day, huh?

**Kari's POV**

Tai was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. That was normal for him. If he was bored, or exhausted, or energetic, or worried, he got something to eat. I wasn't that hungry. In the end, I would probably just give my meal to Tai, and he wouldn't think twice about it.

I was worried about Mom and Dad, and even more worried about Gatomon, but I went to the room I shared with Tai and grabbed my pink pajamas. Something fell out of the drawer as the clothes unfolded. Crouching down, I saw a flash of pink and gold on a chain. My crest. Then I remembered.

Two nights ago here, when Gatomon and Wizardmon found me and told me that I was the Eighth Digidestined child, they had each had a fake crest, a copy of my original. It was designed to find me. Not me, exactly, but my Digivice. Luckily, we all still had our Digivices. But our crests had been destroyed. Gatomon had given me her copy of my crest, saying that it could be used as proof to show the other children who I was and could be an excuse for her and Wizardmon to grab the original crest, saying that she had lost her copy.

I put the cold chain around my neck, smiling. I had given her my whistle, and she had given me a crest. Sure, it would never work, but still…

I got changed, the crest still on, and went to see what Tai was doing. He was still in the kitchen, looking around. He noticed me come in.

"Stupid Agumon and his appetite. It appears as if we are entirely out of food that we don't have to cook."

"That's okay," I said. "He needed his strength."

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened. Tai jumped, and then started running toward the hallway. "Mom! Dad!"

I followed him slowly. I was too tired to be energetic, though when I saw Mom still in her apron and Dad with his coat on, I started running, too. I leapt into Daddy's arms, and he swung me around, the way Tai had been swinging me lately. It felt nice to be in his strong arms, flying through the air again. Almost like in Angewomon's arms.

**Tai's POV**

They were home! Finally! And they had bought food!

Apparently, the city was in a major uproar, all of the stores closed, but a few take-out restaurants were open and receiving major business. Mom and Dad had looked around for a while until Jim, Joe's older brother with the motor scooter, told them that we were probably already home. Mr. Ishida had probably told Jim about coming to get us.

Dinner, while late, was fried rice and chicken. While I was still extremely hungry, I couldn't eat too much. Mom and Dad hadn't even mentioned the events of today and yesterday, but I knew that that was going to come up. Meanwhile, I was starting to miss Agumon. Would he be able to find enough food? More often than not, when we were in the Digiworld we had been the ones to find the meals, not the Digimon. Would he de-Digivolve to Koromon without me there to help him? Would he be okay?

My wonders were cut short as I noticed my parents clearing up the table. Then, the four of us headed toward the "living room", right next to the kitchen and the dining area. We sat down on the couches and chairs, my mom and dad next to each other, Kari leaning against me. Great. Explaining time.

Instead of getting the load off right away, my mom decided to turn on the T.V. It was working now that the mysterious fog had left. The sky was clearer than I had seen it in a long time, the stars brightly lit.

The sirens were still thick in the distance, but we could still here the newscaster perfectly clear. And as I listened, I was both happy and annoyed.


	4. What Really Happened

_Zoom in to the middle of an empty street. Cars are overturned. Rubble lies scattered over the broken cement. A view of the viewing ball from the TV station is in the corner of the screen. The sky is mostly clear, the sun beating down._

_In the background is screaming and horns honking._

_Now zoom in on a newscaster in a long coat, the wind blowing slightly. He begins to speak into his microphone._

"Good afternoon, Odaiba and Tokyo. This is Mike Walters, here to bring you the answers of what caused this phenomenon and the lights in the sky. We have the answers.

"Monsters have ransacked the city for the last half week. Ever since August 1st, strange sights have been seen; cars trampled; citizens in danger. Not anymore. What were these "monsters" that could have been part of the filming of a new horror movie?

_Show Digimon attacks briefly, then back to Mike._

"I'm here next to the television station in Odaiba. We didn't even have to travel: the view here is as bad as any we've seen. Our viewing ball has actually been knocked down, a feat which the largest earthquake would have had a hard time accomplishing. And now, with several buildings apparently vanished, we must hope that this was the worst of whatever happened.

"And now we think that we know what caused these strange and mysterious events.

"According to the police and on-sight witnesses, the monsters came from apparently nowhere. Some are stated to have been lurking in the water. Others came from the sky. And still others are reported to have been ordinary humans moments before they began their terrorism. What were these creatures? And what was that strange land in the sky? Stay tuned to find out."

_Cut to commercial. Several minutes later, back to same area with Mike._

"All of last night, the sky was filled with a strange sight, seen all over the world. Planes were reported to crash down when they reached altitude enough to hit this mirage. Movements were seen, many thought to be shapes of eight or more children. At one point, it was like watching an old fashioned movie. And the strangest part was that no electronic device was able to record this phenomenon. The cameras show a blank and starry sky over Tokyo, not mountains and lakes. The space station doesn't have any readings; whenever it looked down on Earth, all it recorded was a mass of electronic energy never seen before. What was this?

"According to astronomers, this may well have been an extended form of Aurora borealis, otherwise known as the Northern lights. Due to the rapidly warming planet, the poles may have been affected, causing this light show. Further investigation will be done to test this hypothesis.

"Others believe that this was a cosmic event, that a meteor with an unknown element fell through the atmosphere and created a disturbance with the usual gases that reside there. Scientists speculate that the smallest amount of an alien substance could affect us in a major way.

"And, according to some, this was a look at a parallel world, a view which no scientists have come out to back up.

"Yet, this has still not explained the monster attacks around the capital of Japan.

"According to a few viewers from out of Odaiba and Tokyo, this was a hallucination, maybe caused by whatever event sparked the lights. Whatever it was, however, the effects of which are very real. Already, plans are being made to fix up the broken and damaged buildings.

"One of the most confusing parts of this story is why most of Odaiba was found in the community center, obviously drugged by some kind of sleeping agent. No one has come forward to try to explain what happened.

"We will keep you updated on any more speculations or breakthroughs in what is being known as the LAMA, Lights And Monsters Above. No, it isn't really being called that. I thought I could start a new phrase. No…? Well, then…"

_Cut off of a disgruntled Mike. TV turns blank._

**Tai's POV**

Really? This is good, but we couldn't have gotten a little recognition?

**Matt's POV**

What? We're not world famous? That sucks.

**Sora's POV**

At least nobody knows the truth. That cosmic energy story is easier to believe…

**Izzy's POV**

Well, it could have been either case, but the second is more logical. Not counting what actually happened, of course.

**Mimi's POV**

I wanted a picture in the paper! How much work do you have to do to get famous?

**Joe's POV**

Good. We're not famous. I was afraid of that. At least it didn't mention any casualties.

**T.K.'s POV**

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what Matt and I, and Tai and Sora and Izzy and Joe and Mimi and Kari did today!"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"We saved the world from some evil monsters!"

"That's nice, honey." _To herself. _ "Maybe I should send him in to that psychiatrist. His stories are getting wilder every day. But, then, what was that walrus he was riding yesterday…?"

**Kari's POV**

That's sad that nobody knows all of the Digimon who sacrificed themselves. At least it's over for now.


	5. Explanation

**I forgot this part before, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Pretty obvious, huh?**

**Note: You know, I would write more for this story if I got more reviews. Not trying to be pushy, but I would like to know if I'm good or bad. Or both. Anyway, I guess even reading it is okay.**

I hated phone calls.

Joe spent half of his life on the phone, but I, I preferred the more relaxing method of email. Nobody shouts at you via computer. Unless you have a webcam, but that was beside the point.

I had just hung up from talking with Tai, who was going ballistic about what the news had reported was the reasoning behind the recent madness. He thought that we should get more recognition. I had tried to explain to him that we needed to maintain a low profile, and I think he understood, but I'm not sure. This was Tai, after all. The guy who thought that the best way to fix a computer was to hit it.

I was in my bedroom in my apartment, examining my Digivice. Prodigious. It was still working. At least the clock setting worked well enough. I quickly changed it to the tracking system, and, while nothing appeared on the small screen, it seemed to be working. A tap on my door interrupted my thinking.

"Izzy? Can we come in?" It was my mom and dad. Great. Time for explanations.

"Sure, come on in."

They entered, appearing to be hesitant. No wonder. I had disappeared in a spectrum of light with seven other kids and eight monsters, and was now back, after defeating evil. It was going to take a while to explain this all.

"Izzy, your mother and I have been talking." Nice way to start. The odds of this becoming a reprimand and getting grounded were high. "Well, son, we want you to know that, well, we would like to know what happened. We won't get mad at you."

My mother cut in. "We won't forbid you from doing it again, if it means a lot to you. That's what we're trying to say. We don't mind."

I was flabbergasted. They didn't mind. Any person in his or her right mind would mind! But still, this made things a lot easier.

So, with my parents sitting on my bed, and I in my computer chair, I started to explain from the beginning. How the seven of us had been at summer camp when the weird weather struck, how we had been transported to the other world and given partners. How, after defeating Etemon, we had found our way back following Myotismon. I may not have put in every detail, but that would make a good discussion for supper. With my Digivice connected to my laptop, I would find pictures and information about the Digimon we faced, and show them to my parents. At times they looked really frightened, but, all in all, they were taking this rather well.

When we got to the city, I explained more about what the Digiworld was, how it is a parallel world of ours created from data from the internet, which means, in a way, it could always grow and create more Digimon. I then explained about finding the eighth child. Even when I came to the part that my parents had been a part of, they let me continue, explaining things in more detail. Needless to say, it was past suppertime when I had finished, and I repeat, my _summary_ of defeating the Dark Masters and Apocalymon.

I'm not sure if my parents were happy or sad. They were silent for a moment, trying to take it all in. Then they got up, brought me a sandwich for supper, and went into the dining room. I shadowed them, as I had done a lot when I was younger, and tried to figure out what they were saying. No prevail. They were too quiet.

I was sorry that two more people knew. As fun as it was to discuss this, it had been almost a volley of private jokes among the eight of us. But I was happy that my parents at least knew the major details. I wasn't sure if we would ever talk about the Digiworld again, but at least I had been honest with them.

**I'm going to leave this as a cliffhanger as to what his parents think. What do you think they would feel? I don't want to entirely stray from the plot of how 02 happens, so maybe they never talked about this again?**


	6. Recognition

**Disclaimer: Look, do I have to keep writing this?**

**Note: Thanks so much for everyone who reviews. Especially sammyjon…=). I have a quick question for all of you: a lot of writers say **_**please r and r**_**…what does that actually mean? Review and…? Anyway, hope you enjoy. This one came pretty fast, without a lot of thought, so I hope it's good.**

Great. Now everyone was trying to find out what really happened. If Gomamon was here, he would have already found the local cameraman and gotten his picture taken. I wasn't as rash as he was.

I didn't want to be famous. Sure, I wanted a little bit of recognition, but I had enough trouble saying a speech in front of my class, let alone in front of a camera. Let's face it. I am never going to be ready for the show biz life.

Because of the stupid Bakemon, our apartment was in pieces, so the moment I got home, my father enlisted me to help Jim and Mother put everything back to the way it should be. No hi, how are you, did you see what was happening? None of that. Just, come here, we need your help moving this table upright. Jim kept on shooting me looks. I guess he was trying to ask me something, but I was too tired to care. Getting turned into data and reconstructed again really takes it out of you.

Jim and I had learned long ago not to argue with our parents, so everything was put back where they wanted it with very little talking. Afterward, Mom started preparing dinner and I set the table for the four of us. Needless to say, it appeared that Jim would be staying a little longer than he had intended to. Father didn't approve of junk food, so we waited twenty minutes while the spaghetti simmered. Finally, with actual food ready, we sat down to eat.

And Dad started his speech.

"I'm sure you're all aware of those recent…oddities that have been happening. Does anyone know what actually happened? Jim, where were you during all of this?"

Oh, right. I wasn't here too. I had just gotten back from helping Mom bring Dad his lunch at the hospital where he works in Tokyo. According to the news, no one was able to get through the fog barrier to Odaiba. Certainly not two boys.

"Well," Jim looked at me. I shook my head quickly, then pretended to slurp up my noodles when Mom looked my way. "I was here, but I stayed hidden, so I didn't really see anything. I only left when I heard people outside."

Almost true. He had stayed hidden until I had found him. Then he and his motor bike joined the rest of us in our fight against VenimMyotismon. Luckily, he had enough sense not to mention that last bit.

"Well, then, I'm sure the police will figure out what really happened. It was a mercy that nobody was hurt," my mother said. Yeah, nobody hurt. I thought of Wizardmon, Whamon, Chumon, and all of the other Digimon who had died during the most recent adventure.

By the time I had my mind back in reality, discussion had passed to how Jim wanted to go to South America or Africa to help out. Just like that. I sighed as he and my father started arguing about the importance of doctors.

By the time I went to bed that night, I was really tired. Jim had approached me, but I had only told him "Later." I think he understood. I first wanted to think about it a little more.

It was so strange how fast my parents moved on from the mystery of the year to my brother's job occupation. A little annoying. No recognition at all. Then again, that was how my parents acted normally. And while I would have loved to tell a story, I would also be terrified. Come on, I've faced the fate of the world several times, but my parents still frightened me.

**What do you think? I know, not that long, but it came pretty easily. What do you think of Joe's parents? I don't think they were ever mentioned in the show, so how was my intake of their characters?**


	7. Talking

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not now, not ever.**

**Author's Note: This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, so I may do a rewrite in the future. I'm just getting guilty for not uploading in a while, but school started, and you know how it is. Sorry if it's out of character, but I sort of do imagine it this way…**

I was looking out the window of the studio-owned van, waiting for the traffic to edge up a bit so Dad and I could finally arrive at our apartment. It was strange being in the car again—I wasn't going to ask how it had been righted up after that attack on the ride from the community center to VenimMyotismon. But somehow Dad had gotten it working and had evaded the city traffic to come to the camp and rescue the eight of us. Now most of them were home, or arriving, and we were waiting in a stupid traffic jam.

I was sitting in the backseat. Next to where T.K. had been before we had found Mom and given him up. But before that happened, he and I had agreed to meet up tomorrow, along with the others. I'm sure we all had the same objective in mind: harass Izzy until he found a way to open up the gate. After all, we still had the Digivices, if not the Tags. And maybe the braniac could work him magic again…

It was a high hope, but one that we weren't going to let go of anytime soon.

I noticed Dad staring at me from the mirror. It was only a matter of time before he started talking. When I say a matter of time, it was only a few minutes.

"So…"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to elaborate," he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I looked down.

"You know most of it."

"What about the part I don't know?" he used the mirror again to look me in the eye.

"What do you want to know?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Are you going to talk or not?"

"Um…sure."

So began the discussion that I was planning on waiting on. I told him about how we had arrived in the Digiworld from camp, about defeating the evil Digimon, and then about returning and defeating the Dark Masters and eventually Apacolymon. He was silent for most of the story, and, by the time that my overview was over, we had reached our apartment.

I made to open the door. But he stopped me before I got out.

"Matt, I know it must have been hard on you, hurting those Digimon. You were always a good kid, and would stick by a friend no matter what." I blinked. I had left out the mention of the Crests, hoping to avoid that discussion on each of our character traits. Was I really supposed to have the Crest of Friendship? After all of that in the Digiworld, with Tai and the others, I had tried to live up to my Crest, but I never really believed it. Maybe it really was meant for me.

"Anyway, I want you to know, and tell T.K. this, too, that I'm always here to talk to. I feel bad that I had to rely on my son to help out the world, not because I don't trust you and your friends, but because I'm your father, and I should be saving the world with you safe."

"That's okay, Dad. We were the only ones who could do it. I'm pretty sure we would all do it again if we had to."

He looked down at me for a moment, then nodded. "I figured you'd say that. You would always keep your emotions bottled in."

My father knew me better than I knew myself. A little freaky.

"Well, if you ever do see Gabumon again, tell him that I owe him. We all do."

"Sure thing, Dad."

**So, let's see, only a few more left until all the kids have had their say. I might continue, I might not. This story wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. We'll see.**


	8. Strange Environment

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. But I don't.**

**Author's Note: You would not believe the day I've been having. Oh, and I'll probably be screaming this on all of my other fics, so my problems will go on the bottom of this story, so that way you all aren't scared off by my madness…Oh, and in case it isn't clear, this is Sora's POV.**

I opened my eyes and stretched, expecting to touch the rock walls of a cave. Instead, I felt wood. That wasn't right. Whenever we slept in a wood was when we were too tired to look for more shelter…I opened my eyes to check who was on guard. My turn was next. I thought.

Instead of a starry sky, though, I saw a white plastered ceiling. We must be inside a building. That wasn't right, either. For some ironic reason, whenever we went into a building to relax was when that building was a trap. Look at Devimon's castle. Or that strange luxury boat. Or that Pagumon village. Or Machinedramon's city, for that matter. Always a trap. So why were we here?

I closed my eyes and felt around me. A bed. Soft and comfortable. I hadn't realized it, but I had been pulling the covers closer to me, like I always did in my room…

I opened my eyes and looked around. A small desk with a red journal. A chair with a dirty soccer uniform flung across it. And a picture of my dad, my mom, and me at the beach, taken last year.

I was in my own bedroom.

Memories of the last, well, few days according to Earth time, flooded my mind. Defeating the Dark Masters, destroying Apocalymon, saying good-bye to Biyomon. It all came back. Last night I had done nothing more than grab a bite to eat and fall asleep. Izzy had said something about how we would all be tired. Something about time lapse from the Digiworld to this world being different, almost like when you fly on a plane and then land in a different time zone.

I sat up in my bed and ran a finger through my hair, pulling out knots that Mimi's brush hadn't gotten for me. It didn't feel right, being back home. Without Biyomon. She had become a part of me for the last months in the Digiworld. I didn't feel as safe as I would have liked to. I reprimanded myself; since the gateway between worlds was closed, no monsters could attack me. Or the city. But still, I would like to have had a friend that was almost always supportive or helpful.

A knock came at my door.

"Sora? Are you up yet?"

"Yes, Mom!"

My mother opened the door, pulling her hair out of her face. She stood in my doorway, staring, until I patted my bed, suggesting she join me. She did, sitting gently on the edge.

"What is it, Mom?"

She looked at me, concern in her eyes. "Sora, I was wondering…what happened? With the monsters and all? You came home last night and fell straight asleep, and I didn't want to interrupt you, but…?"

I sighed. I thought of where to begin. Camp, the strange lights in the sky, receiving the Digivice and seeing Biyomon evolve…this could be a long story. I was sure that Biyomon would enjoy being discussed.

"Mom…nothing happened," I said, choking back the adventure I had wanted to spill. I hadn't been looking forward to this conversation. Partly because I was still really tired. And mostly because I didn't want to have to lie to my mom. Ever since accepting my Crest of Love, I had been hoping that my mom and I could have a heart-to-heart, but now…I wasn't sure. I was scared that, if I told her, she would get mad at me, or forbid me from ever going back. Which of course I would do as soon as the opportunity came. If it ever did.

My mom sighed, looking at me. "I won't pry. After all, I have no evidence that you were part of those monster attacks. But, honey, if you ever want to talk to someone about it, please feel free to come to me." With that, she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

I fell down on my pillow, narrowly avoiding hitting my head on the bed post. I felt so foolish and weak…I couldn't even tell my own mother what had happened! It had taken me forever to be able to voice my thoughts to the group.

One day, I would tell her. But until that day come, it was my secret. Well, not just mine. It was seven other human's as well. They could tell whoever they wanted to. But for right now, I wasn't going to think about them. Biyomon was gone, and I wanted to sleep in for once with no worries.

**Different than my other chapters, huh? At least, I think so. I enjoyed this one. Less thoughts and more…whatever else is part of it. Details? I don't know…**

**Now, for those still reading, my horrid day. Well, not really horrid. After all, I just spent the last five hours at a friend's birthday party…but that won't count.**

**So, as my other stories may or may not have mentioned, I've had a virus on my computer for the last week. And guess what happened today? I made my dad wipe my profile clean, because the virus was stupid and wouldn't let me do anything. So now I have a blank profile…it doesn't sound too bad on here, but now I have to re-upload all of my music, and that will take forever! I was so close to losing this chapter, and that would have ruined my day! Plus, this chapter would probably never have been posted…sorry about that rant. End note's done. Good-bye!**


	9. Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: So, my Christmas wish list is, as of now, **_**Digimon, a new clarinet, Digimon, a car, Digimon, and a class ring. **_**See, I don't own Digimon.**

**Author's Note: Why so long? Lack of interest. But, hey, I decided to write and upload! You should be thankful! And review to get me to get this story back in action…

* * *

**

I never thought I'd say it, but I didn't like it back at home.

I know, I complained a lot in that other world, about how hungry I was, about how uncomfortable everything was, stuff like that. But I'd give up food and comfort to be with Palmon again. I really would. Sometimes I can be selfish. I know that. I just like happy endings. Ever since I was little, and Mommy read me those books about the princess, coming from a normal family, with her Prince Charming saving her, I knew that I wanted that to be my story.

I wanted to find a Prince Charming, and in the meantime I would make the most of my life.

That's why I tried to be a princess. He wasn't coming fast enough.

Maybe Prince Charming wasn't a he. Or even an it. Or even a thing. Maybe he was an idea, something I wanted. Like a happy ending that always came along. I thought if I became a princess, I would get that happy ending that the story books promise.

Maybe Prince Charming isn't a person, but he is real. As an idea. As the concept that somewhere in the world, there is peace, a person to love you, to protect you and save you at all costs. Your best friend.

I found my best friend, and lost her in a few days. I know, technically, it was a few months, but it doesn't feel like that. It feels both longer and shorter. Palmon had been with me from the beginning; she had put up with me and stayed by my side. It feels like I've always known her, since I was little. Maybe I wasn't waiting for a Prince Charming. Maybe I was waiting for her.

Now, we were trapped on Earth, without any access to that amazing world. Trapped on Earth, that wasn't what I ever thought I'd say. Even when I was there, I wanted to get back to my bedroom, my family, my friends. I forgot that I had a better friend with me. The Digiworld was amazing; exotic, beautiful, but dangerous. If I could take away the danger once and for all, and just stay there with my friends, it would basically be my happily ever after.

"Mimi? Are you okay, honey?" I had been lying on my bed, staring out the window. The sky was clear, clearer than it had been since Myotismon had been defeated. I guess it had been like this since he was defeated, but I hadn't been able to tell with the Digiworld in the sky.

My mom was standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped around herself. I know I'm not the strongest, but I knew I had to comfort her. She hadn't seen what I had seen, and she needed the comfort. "Mom, I'm fine. Nothing's going to happen anymore." I couldn't take it anymore. The calmness, the stillness, the…normality of it all. This wasn't what I had wanted to come home to find. "I've got to go."

I ran out of the room, leaving my mom behind, staring. I grabbed my bag and headed down the street, towards the stores. I felt terrible for leaving her behind, but I had to get out of there. I felt so lonely, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to help out.

It wasn't that I wanted to necessarily leave this world. I loved Earth. I loved home. I loved cheeseburgers, television, the radio. I knew that if I was stuck forever in that other world, I would be very sad.

I also knew that I would rather be there with Palmon than here without her.

I don't know what made her a good friend. Well, besides always being there for me, and saving me numerous times. She just was, well, a great friend. I missed her so much.

The traffic was high around Odaiba, from the city being blocked off yesterday, and the influx of confused people last night and this morning. It was nice to walk the city streets, listening to the honking of car horns. The one problem with the Digiworld was how silent it could get.

I didn't have a destination in mind, but I found myself heading toward a flower store a few blocks away from where my family lived.

There, inside the window, was a little potted plant. My heart welled up when I saw it.

When I got home later, my mom and dad were on the couch, talking about a job offer. I dropped my bag off in the room before joining them, watching the news, eating supper, knowing I needed as much comforting as my parents did.

I hoped that someone was comforting Palmon. It would be terrible if she was left alone. She needed a friend. We all did.

When I went to bed that night, I looked to my window, to where I had put that plant from the flower shop. A small cactus with a pink flower painted on the vase. Now I only needed to find boxing gloves…

And I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

**So, that was Mimi's chapter. I think my writing style has changed since I last wrote for this, but this was my favorite chapter so far. Once I finish all of the Destined (have I yet?), I'll do another chapter about the Digimon. And then…I dunno. More drabbles about feelings, maybe some shots about how they started to separate, stuff like that. Review and tell me what you think. Then beg me to write the next chapter in less then a month.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story!**


End file.
